It the climb one shot
by RenRajaram4ever
Summary: Austin hears allys New song ARE DATING


Austin and ally are dating in this

Austin was walking to the music factory and had a bouquet of flowers and chocolates. He knew Ally was having a hard time with all the glares and hate tweets and stuff she was getting for dating him. She had left school in heart breaking nearness to tears. She had been so disoriented that she had taken the bus again.

He entered the factory and smiled as familiarity rushed over him.

As he walked up the stairs he heard a new song.

 _ **I can almost see it**_

 _ **This dream I'm dreaming**_

 _ **But there's a voice inside my head saying**_

 _ **You'll never reach it**_

 _ **Every step I'm taking**_

 _ **Every move I'm making**_

 _ **Feels lost with no direction**_

 _ **My faith is shaken**_

 _ **But I**_

 _ **I gotta keep trying**_

 _ **Gotta keep my head held high**_

 _ **There's always gonna be another mountain**_

 _ **I always gonna wanna make it move**_

 _ **Always gonna be an up hill battle**_

 _ **Sometimes I'm gonna have to loose**_

 _ **Ain't about how fast I get there**_

 _ **Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**_

 _ **It's the climb**_

 _ **The struggles I'm facing**_

 _ **The chances I'm taking**_

 _ **Sometimes might knock me down but**_

 _ **No I'm not breaking**_

 _ **I may not know it**_

 _ **But these are the moments**_

 _ **That I'm gonna remember**_

 _ **Most of**_

 _ **Just gotta keep goin**_

 _ **An I, I gotta be strong**_

 _ **Just keep pushing onnn**_

 _ **There's always gonna be another mountain**_

 _ **I'm always gonna wanna make it move**_

 _ **Always gonna be an uphill battle**_

 _ **Sometimes I'm gonna have to loose**_

 _ **Ain't about how fast I get there**_

 _ **Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**_

 _ **It's the climb**_

 _ **It's the climb**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **Always gonna be another mountain**_

 _ **Always gonna wanna make it move**_

 _ **Always gonna be an uphill battle**_

 _ **Somebody's gonna have to loose**_

 _ **Ain't about how fast I get there**_

 _ **Ain't about what's on the other side**_

 _ **It's the climb**_

 _ **Yeheyeheah**_

 _ **Keep on moving**_

 _ **Keep climbing**_

 _ **Keep the faith baby**_

 _ **It's all about all about the climb**_

 _ **Keep the faith**_

 _ **Keep your Fay-ia-th**_

 _ **Woahaha**_

 _ **It's the climb**_

Ally finished as he knocked on the door.

"Ally! That was great!" He exclaimed and tugged her up resting the flowers on the piano. He intertwined both of their hands together. "Are you ok?" He asked, looking down at her.

She smiled up at him and nodded. He dipped low and hugged he to his chest.

She was wearing a white, yellow, and gray pencil skirt, a white tee shirt and a grey vest with a little black treble clef necklace and three metal bracelets in gold silver and black with a little double note.

He was wearing black skinny jeans with zipper pockets, black and yellow plaid button up shirt, black converse, a wallet chain, and his pick necklace.

They hadn't intentionally matched, which they found they often did now. Some of Austin's fans thought it was strange his change is style and fashion, but ally liked it. (In the fourth season Austin changes his style to follow more of Ross lynch's actual style) Austin like me his girl friend's new style too. She wore wedges a lot, had ombre hair, wore pretty, and colorful clothes..

"I am now" ally whispered.

"Better together, right?" He said and pulled away. He grabbed the roses and chocolates and made an offer. "How about some Zaliens and then we can watch something you want?"

"Ok. You go change." They kept clothes at the factory for these purposes.

He changed into a pair of sweat pants and a Starr records t shirt that hugged his chest.

He walked back in and saw Ally had changed into cotton shorts, a tank top and pulled her hair up.

"So Als what song was that?" He asked as they sat on the couch, and set up his laptop, and cuddled together, throwing a blanket over them and grabbing Dougie the dolphin from the table.

"Something I worked on whenever I felt too stressed." She said.

For the movie we ate some pancakes and pickles watched about three minutes of the movie, and the rest of the two and a half hours , kissing fiercely, making out, and nuzzling.

The nice thing about their relationship was that they never worried about what they would do that day, they just went with the flow and made memories they would keep forever.


End file.
